


Relief

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I feel safer when I'm with two people I trust so much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

The first thing that Abel notices when he finds Atsuro and Yuzu kissing and they break apart as quickly as they can is that they give him the exact same variety of guilty look. Embarrassed, tinged with a tiny, almost imperceptible amount of despair.

"Look, I can explain," Atsuro begins, while Yuzu covers her face.

"You were kissing each other," Abel answers calmly.

Atsuro turns a little more read as though he'd reminded him. "W-well, yeah, we were doing that, b-but we were just... I was calming her down and..."

"You wanted to do it." Yuzu groans.

"I wasn't going to _do it_ ," he hisses back.

She glares at him. "That isn't what I meant! Now you've got me thinking about it!"

They're about to get into a serious argument when Abel turns Atsuro by the shoulder and kisses him. While Atsuro's still in a daze and Yuzu's staring and as pink as her shirt, Abel walks across to her and kisses her too.

"Now can we stop arguing?" he asks.

Atsuro recovers after a few moments. "I... I've always liked both of you."

"Me too." Yuzu looks down at her feet. "I guess... right now, it doesn't really matter what people will think, right? So..."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks." Abel nods firmly. "Right now, let's just see what we can do for today."

"Yeah." Yuzu hesitates again. "...I feel safer when I'm with two people I trust so much."

Asturo grins at that. "You trust me? I'm going to make you remember you said that, Yoohoo."

"Hey! Don't make me take it back!"

"No takebacks allowed!"

Abel just smiles in relief.

* * *

After they walk down all the stairs of the Diet building - power hasn't been restored yet - and make it onto the demon-free streets, Yuzu catches Atsuro in a tight hug. Over his protests and "guys, I can't breathe", Abel hugs the both of them.

Everyone has congratulations for Atsuro and Naoya, the latter seeming a little uncomfortable with the praise and disappearing at the first available opportunity, but eventually they all go their own separate ways until it's just Yuzu, Atsuro, and Abel.

"Even if the lockdown has been lifted already, there's probably a mass of people trying to all get out at once," Atsuro comments. "We should find somewhere to hole up for today. Anywhere will do, since demons aren't a threat..."

"How about a hotel room?" Yuzu suggests. "One of those real luxury ones, too... A nice shower with expensive soap..."

"There isn't running water," Abel points out.

"Way to be a killjoy." Yuzu smacks him on the back of the head.

"You had that one coming." Atsuro chuckles. "At least the beds will be nice."

They find an expensive luxury hotel and check out one of the rooms. As expected, there isn't running water for a shower, but the beds are soft and comfortable, and there's a great view of the city. There's rubble everywhere on the streets, but the people that pass each other don't attack.

"We really did it... Thanks to you two." Yuzu flops down on a bed.

"I couldn't have done it without you to help me, and Abel to become King of Bel," Atsuro protests, sitting next to her. "If I'd been alone, I would have been hopeless."

"I needed both of you to help me." Abel sits on the other side of her.

Yuzu laughs. "Well, whatever! Let's just celebrate that we're alive, right, guys?"

Atsuro and Abel share a glance.

"Do you think-?" Atsuro begins.

"It's not that kind of hotel, they probably don't have anything for it," Abel answers.

Atsuro turns a little red. "I was just going to ask if we _should_."

"Um..." Yuzu sits up and starts to speak, before deciding otherwise and just pulling Atsuro into a kiss.

Atsuro squeaks before returning the kiss. While they do that, Abel considers logistics (briefly thinking of it in terms of demon placement on teams before reminding himself that he never had to think about that again). He kisses the edge of Yuzu's ear and makes her shiver as he leaves small kisses down her neck.

They can't wash their clothes yet, so they get gradually discarded as the three of them get bolder. Atsuro licks words and numbers over Yuzu's breasts while Abel rubs her from behind, and Yuzu for her part kind of leans back and forth awkwardly before getting their pants off. She makes both of them gasp and moan for a while before Atsuro nudges her hand off Abel.

After that it's a mess of limbs and not caring exactly whose hand is going where and whose mouth is on who as long as they're all finished before they collapse into a heap on the bed.

"Calling not the person to get towels from the bathroom and clean this up," Atsuro says first, head on Yuzu's breasts.

"Not it." Yuzu sighs contentedly and shifts so that her weight is off of Abel. "Sorry."

Abel grumbles, but he had the strength to end the lockdown; he has the strength to leave the cuddlepile and cross the room for towels.


End file.
